


Devotion

by Inky_Blackheart



Series: Crimson [5]
Category: Dracula (1931)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_Blackheart/pseuds/Inky_Blackheart
Summary: "The phrase “whispering winds” never made sense to Renfield until meeting Dracula. It was funny, how much the world had opened up to him since."Dracula visits Renfield at the Sanitorium and has his loyal servant prove his devotion.
Relationships: Dracula/R.M. Renfield
Series: Crimson [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562140
Kudos: 20





	Devotion

Devotion

The phrase “whispering winds” never made sense to Renfield until meeting Dracula. It was funny, how much the world had opened up to him since. The wind truly whispered, now. It sang through the trees, laughed over the rocks, the symphony finally dying to whispers when it reached the window of the Seward Sanitorium. Renfield could hear it now, as clearly as he could hear the anguished moans of the other patients down the hall. It was telling him to have patience, to wait for his master, and to stay awake. Not that he had a choice in that matter. The world opening up came with it’s downsides. The sheets, freshly starched, were agony on his skin. He could hear the pipes of the ancient building rattle in the walls. He could smell a nurse, two floors down, who was presently menstruating. Sleep would not come to him, and he could only pray that patience would ferry him through the long London night.

Suddenly, the wind changed. Renfield slowly sat up, his senses tingling. He knew instantly what was happening. He didn’t need to listen to the breezes to know that his master was close. “Yes, master,” he whispered, rising from his bed and walking to the window. Something in him, something dark and dangerous, could sense the vampire’s presence now.

Renfield looked out the window into the night. The world outside was quiet, deceptively still, even to one as attuned as he. He held his breath, waiting. He knew his master was there. Soon, he would show himself, demonstrate his power and his love as Renfield knew he would....and Dracula, stepping out from behind a large tree, did not disappoint. The world seemed to quiet around him, stilling, like a photograph trapped in time. Dracula was unnatural. It was as if the world rejected and embraced him all at once. Renfield, however, would always embrace him.

The vampire looked as elegant as ever, his long black cloak making his pale face even more vivid against the night. His handsome face was fixed in a defiant yet confident glare as if daring the world to separate them. “You’ve come back,” Renfield said, a smile twisting his face as he laughed.

Dracula’s voice echoed in his mind. _“Yes, my Renfield. I’ve returned. I have need of you, my most loyal servant. You must help me steal away Mina Harkness.”_

Renfield's heart stopped. His master had not come for him? After his devotion? After he’d given up his sanity, his life as a human? Did that mean nothing at all to the cruel monster before him? “Please, master,” Renfield begged, “please don’t ask me to do that. Don’t! Not her,” he pleaded, half out of his concern for his dear friend, and half out of fear of abandonment.

“ _Do you doubt your master?”_ Dracula asked, his eyes boring into Renfield’s soul. It was as if every thought Renfield had would be laid bare.

Renfield gulped. “Of course not,” he shook his head frantically. “You know my devotion to you is everlasting. You know this!”

“ _Then why do you fight against my will? Why do you refuse me?”_ Dracula’s eyebrow quirked. Renfield looked away, gripping the bars as his knees gave out. He felt...tired. It was not a lack of sleep. It was as if his will to stand, will to do anything but serve, was leaving him. _“Oh.”_ Dracula’s cruel mouth quirked into a smile. _“That is why. You do not wish to share. You selfish boy.”_ Renfield could tell that Dracula was not admonishing him, rather, he was teasing him. “ _Was our time on the ship not enough for you?”_

“I could spend forever by your side, Master, and it still would not be enough,” Renfield admitted sadly.

“ _Oh, my pet.” Dracula cooed. “It is most wonderful to see you again. Madness becomes you.”_ Dracula took a step closer to the Seward Sanitorium. Renfield reached through the bars impulsively, as if he could reach out and hold his master once again. _“If only, my little one. But I cannot enter. You do not hold the authority to invite me into this place. If you could, I would be with you. Would you like that?”_

Renfield’s sex stirred in his pants. “Yes,” he whispered. His hand began to move downward. He was not controlling his body. It was as if a demon were inside him, controlling his over-heating body. It was Dracula, he realized. Dracula wanted him to...Renfield blushed furiously. The orderlies could do a bed check at any moment! He could be caught!

“ _Fear not, my Renfield.”_ Dracula moved his cape out of the way, revealing that he had already freed his massive erection from the confines of his fine silken pants. _“I will keep them away, so that we may enjoy this time together. Would you like that?”_

“Oh, very much,” Renfield panted. His head dropped as he fumbled his pants down his legs and he tightened a fist around his manhood. He needed no further prompting. He had been away from Dracula too long. He needed this, as badly as he needed to breathe. His world had focused on his master, waiting for his command.

“ _That won’t do,”_ Dracula admonished him. _“I wish to see you. Look at me.”_ Renfield’s head shot up. He could see one of Dracula’s hands working his own sex, gliding effortlessly up and down the shaft. _“That’s it. So beautiful. My favoured servant.”_ Renfield let out a pathetic little moan at that. Dracula chuckled. _“Do you like that, hmm? Being told that you’re my favourite? How much I miss you?”_

“Yes,” Renfield moaned. His own hand was too warm, too soft. Dracula’s was cold and clawed. It was a reminder that his love was not there with him, but he still pumped his fist frantically. He wanted to show his master how devoted he was. He glanced out the window, his mouth watering as his senses filled with all things Dracula. The faint colour in his cheeks. His leaking, swollen manhood. His glowing eyes, amber brown, nearly red, watching him. It was intoxicating.

“ _Stand,”_ Dracula ordered. _“I wish to see it.”_

Renfield stood up as best he could, trying to angle his body so that Dracula could see his own need. It was embarrassing, and humiliation burned his cheeks scarlet. “Is this good, master?” he asked. How the other patients weren’t hearing was beyond him. He knew he wasn’t quiet.

“ _Yes,”_ Dracula purred. _“Look at it. So wet. So warm. So full of blood. Is it for me? Is this a gift for your master?”_

Renfield was getting close. It really had been too long. He hadn’t the presence of mind to judge himself harshly for it. “Yes. All I am and all I’ll ever be is for you, master.”

“ _Then you will do as I command?”_

Renfield’s hand slowed. “What?”

“ _You will get me the woman.”_

Renfield shook his head. “Please, master, don’t....”

Renfield’s hand sped up again, Dracula once more taking control. It was too fast, impossibly fast, and his muscles were starting to ache and groan. His release was almost there, just on the cusp, but he could not finish. Something was holding him back, the same force compelling him to jack his sex raw. “Please, master!” Renfield whined, pressing his whole body against the bars. “Please let me cum!”

Dracula shook his head. _“No.”_

“Why not? Have I not done enough?” Renfield begged. His sex was starting to hurt. His legs were starting to hurt. Most of his lower body was starting to hurt. This was torture, and he knew it, but he had scarcely been more aroused in his life. Dracula would not answer, his cold dead eyes focusing on Renfield entirely. Renfield knew what he had to do. He knew he would not get release otherwise, and he had no doubt Dracula could keep him in this hyper-aroused state as long as he pleased to. “Will you hurt her?” Renfield asked quietly, slumping against the bars.

“ _No,”_ Dracula answered, _“I will not. Because you have asked me not to, with your inner thoughts in your heart of hearts.”_

“Will I...”

“ _You will still hold a special place in what remains of my heart, dear Renfield. I will not stop caring for you once I acquire her.”_ Dracula smiled at him, almost softly but for the long pointed teeth. _“If you do as I command, we shall be together again, and I will bring you to an earth-shattering orgasm.”_

Renfield sighed. Any orgasm sounded adequate at that point. “Then I will.”

Dracula’s smile widened. His manhood started to spurt. Renfield’s eyes widened and his mouth watered. _“Then cum for me, R. M. Renfield. Cum for your master.”_

Renfield screamed as he did, passing out from the sheer pleasure and release. When he awoke once more, he was on the floor of his room, panting, his hands sticky and his heart heavy.

**Author's Note:**

> Dracula is not a nice person, is he? 
> 
> I used the movie's "dialogue" (ie: Renfield talking to Dracula as Dracula spoke to him through his mind) as a starting point, and everything went off the rails from there. 
> 
> My Tumblr: https://inkyblacc.tumblr.com/


End file.
